The present invention relates to a dual function jewelry item in the form of a combination earring and finger ring and in particular to a combination that can be used as an earring and quickly and easily converted to a finger ring if desired.
A multitude of different types of rings for wearing on the fingers are well-known in the art. These rings not only have different ornamental designs but also are adjustable in size and have other unique features.
Earrings are also made in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, ornamental designs, and the like. Thus, the average individual owns or wears one or more rings and the average female purchases many different types of earrings.